Tu es mien
by Aldaria
Summary: Quand Lily tente de reconquérir James, elle le fait de fait de façon grandiose... ou pas :


Bon, c'est classique mais c'est la première fois que je m'essayais à un James/Lily. C'est une song-fic, avec une chanson de Beyoncé, _Halo_.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez^^

* * *

><p><strong>Tu es mien.<strong>

Je t'ai perdu et chaque jour, je le regrette un peu plus. Qui aurait cru que moi, la fière Lily Evans, tombe amoureuse de James Potter au moment même où tu décides d'abandonner tes demandes. La vie, quelle ironie!

Je t'ai vu enchaîner les conquêtes, semaine par semaine, mois par mois. Mais finalement tu en as trouvé une, une fille qui te convient réellement, ma meilleure amie. Enfin, elle l'était. Elle savait que je regrettais de ne pas t'avoir dis oui, que si jamais j'étais sûre de savoir que tu m'aimais encore, je me serais jeté dans tes bras sans aucune hésitation. Elle le savait, mais elle aussi, elle est amoureuse de toi. Alors quand tu lui a demandé, elle a accepté.

Maintenant c'est trop tard, elle t'aime, elle te l'a dit, et toi... Toi, tu lui as répondu, je t'ai entendue, tu lui as dit je t'aime. Tu l'as dit. Trois petits mots qui l'ont rendue si heureuse et qui m'ont brisé le cœur. Si je t'avais dit oui, ils auraient été pour moi ces trois petits mots.

Cela fait quatre mois, dix-sept jours, et deux heures que vous sortez ensemble officiellement. Et chaque jour me brise un petit peu plus le cœur. Je m'imagine dans tes bras à sa place, je rêve que tu m'embrasses, je songe que tu m'adresses un regard où se mêle amour et désir.

Je ne fais mine de rien, j'ai l'air souriante mais je crois que Rémus n'est pas dupe et me lance souvent des regards en coin, où se mélangent exaspération, inquiétude et compassion. Et Sirius qui commence à se douter de quelques chose en voyant qu'Annabelle et moi on ne se parle plus depuis un moment alors qu'on ne pouvait passer une journée l'une sans l'autre. Et toi, tu m'ignores. Tes yeux chocolats ne se posent plus sur moi, tu ne me souris plus, et lentement je sombre un peu plus.

Heureusement aujourd'hui, il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, je vais pouvoir me changer les idées, de plus Alice doit venir. Elle me manque, elle a beau avoir un an de plus, je suis restée proche d'elle. Je descend les marches et je vous vois toi et Annabelle, vous vous enlacez et des larmes me montent aux yeux. Je fais mine de rien mais je sens les regards inquisiteurs de Rémus et Sirius. Pourquoi ils me regardent? Ils devraient être ravis, je ne te fais plus de mal. Peut-être estiment-ils que ce n'est que justice que je souffre à mon tour.

Enfin, je vois Alice, qui me conduit près de la Cabane Hurlante, et je m'effondre dans ses bras. Je lui raconte tout. De ton indifférence à mes sentiments en passant par la trahison d'Annabelle. J'ai l'air ridicule et pathétique mais elle m'écoute avec tendresse et compassion. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc tout près, et elle me demande:

-Alors, tu l'abandonnes à cette fille, tu ne vas pas te battre?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse? Il l'aime, il m'a oublié, je ne vais tout de même pas briser un couple!

-Oh ma Lily! Il l'aime peut-être mais toi il t'a aimé pendant trois ans, et les sentiments ne s'envolent pas comme cela. Bats-toi pour lui, et demande-toi si tu préfères avoir des regrets ou des remords.

Je lui souris et nous changeâmes de sujet, parlant de son futur époux, Frank, et de sa fameuse future belle-mère. En revenant au château, j'avais un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et mes yeux brillait d'une nouvelle lueur que même la vue de James Potter et d'Annabelle enlacés n'éteignit pas. J'allais me battre pour toi, contre elle, parce que toi James Potter, tu es mien.

L'annonce de Dumbledore me ravit. Un bal, où les élèves étaient invités à montrer leur talent en musique ou en chant. J'eus un doux sourire, des paroles me venant immédiatement en tête et je passais les cours dans un état second. Même les regards suspicieux de Black ne m'atteignirent pas et à la fin de la journée je me précipitais vers ma chambre de Préfète-en-chef pour composer et écrire la chanson qui m'a trotté dans la tête toute la journée.

Les jours défilent et puis vient le soir du bal. J'enfile ma robe, une merveille de création, dénichée par Alice. Elle est blanche, retenue par de fines bretelles qui se croise dans le dos, légèrement décolleté sur le devant et fendue à mi-cuisse. Quelques arabesques dorés donnent une touche de fantaisie à la robe. Je me maquille légèrement, attache mes cheveux en chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappent. Je mets mes talons, m'admire dans le miroir, et me sourie. Je suis prête à me battre.

Je suis dans la Grande Salle, James n'a pas fait attention à moi, mais j'ai vu les trois autres Maraudeurs me regarder avec admiration. J'étais stressée, j'avais entendu de très bons musiciens qui jouaient entre deux chansons diffusées par la baguette de Dumbledore. Évidemment nous n'étions pas assez nombreux pour tenir tout un bal. Et quand enfin le directeur annonça mon passage, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, et je m'avançais sur la scène, ignorant les chuchotements dubitatifs et méprisants des autres élèves. Ils ne me croyaient pas capable de chanter juste, visiblement. Après tout j'avais toujours été le rat de bibliothèque.

En même temps, la musique a toujours été mon jardin secret et quand j'y repense seule, Alice était au courant de ma passion pour le piano ce qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille pour Annabelle. Je m'installe devant mon instrument, crispée, et pose doucement mes mains sur le clavier. Je suis horriblement tendue et c'est seulement parce que j'avais répété des dizaines de fois la mélodie les jours précédents que mes mains bougèrent.

Puis je croise un regard chocolat, et soudain mes doutes et ma peur s'envolent. J'ouvre la bouche et commence à chanter, ne te quittant pas des yeux, après tout je ne chante que pour toi:

_**Remember those walls I built** (Rappelle-toi de ces murs que j'ai construis)  
><strong>Well baby they're tumbling down<strong> (Eh bien bébé ils sont en train de s'écrouler)  
>A<strong>nd they didn't even put up a fight <strong>(Et ils ne tentent même pas de résister)  
><strong>They didn't even make a sound <strong>(Ils ne font même aucun bruit)_

Tu détournes le regard, et fixe ta cavalière avec un petit sourire tendre et mon cœur se fend mais je continue. _  
><em>

_**I found a way to let you in **(J'ai trouvé un moyen de te laisser entrer)  
><strong>But I never really had a doubt<strong> (Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de doutes)  
><strong>Standing in the light of your halo<strong> (Restant sous la lumière de ton aura)  
><strong>I've got my angel now <strong>(J'ai mon ange maintenant)_

Je t'ai repoussé toutes ces années et je le regrette, Merlin sait que j'en souffre. Je t'en prie, cesse de la regarder, pose tes yeux sur moi, laisse moi de dire combien je t'aime. 

**It's like I've been awakened **(C'est comme si je venais de me réveiller)  
><strong>Every rule I had you breakin' <strong>(Tu brises toutes les règles que j'ai)  
><strong>It's the risk that I'm takin' <strong>(C'est un risque que je prend)  
><strong>I ain't never gonna shut you out <strong>(Je ne t'empêcherais jamais d'entrer)  
><strong>Everywhere I'm looking now<strong> (Peu importe ou je regarde)  
><strong>I'm surrounded by your embrace <strong>(Je suis entourée de ton étreinte)  
><strong>Baby I can see your halo<strong> (Bébé je peux voir ton aura)  
><strong>You know you're my saving grace<strong> (Tu es mon sauveur)

J'ai enfin compris la douleur que tu as enduré, le mal que je t'ai fait, le réconfort que tes amis ont dû te donner à chaque fois que je te repoussais. Maintenant je comprends que je t'ai toujours aimée, que j'avais seulement peur de mes sentiments, mais je suis désormais à toi et je veux que tu le saches, je veux que tous le comprennent.

Je t'aime. 

**You're everything I need and more** (Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus)  
><strong>It's written all over your face<strong> (C'est écrit partout sur ton visage)  
><strong>Baby I can feel your halo<strong> (Bébé je peux sentir ton aura)  
><strong>Pray it won't fade away <strong>(J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas)

Je veux qu'on revienne en arrière, que tu me demandes encore de sortir avec toi et encore une fois je te dirais non tout en te répondant ensuite que je veux vivre avec toi, t'épouser, porter tes enfants. Alors je t'embrasserais.

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** (Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura)  
><strong>I can see your halo, halo, halo <strong>(je peux voire ton aura, aura, aura)  
><em>

Je vois que tes amis Maraudeurs s'approchent de toi, Annabelle n'est plus à tes cotés. Sirius pose la main sur ton épaule, Rémus se met à tes cotés, et Peter me défie du regard. Pour eux c'est clair, tu es heureux, je le suis aussi, alors pourquoi essayer de te récupérer et de te briser encore? Je me sens prête à abandonner mais tu relèves tes yeux et je croise ton regard hésitant, et enfin je reprend espoir.

_**Hit me like a ray of sun **(Me frappant comme un rayon de soleil)  
><strong>Burning through my darkest night<strong> (Brulant pendant nuits les plus sombre)  
><strong>You're the only one that I want<strong> (Tu es le seul que je veux)  
><strong>Think I'm addicted to your light<strong> (Je crois que je suis accro à ta lumière)  
><strong>I swore I'd never fall again <strong>(J'ai juré de ne plus retomber)  
><strong>But this don't even feel like fallin' <strong>(Mais je ne le ressens même pas comme une chute)  
><strong>Gravity can't forget<strong> (La gravité ne peut pas oublier)  
><strong>To pull me back to the ground again<strong> (De me ramener sur terre encore)  
><em>

Je t'ai entendue, dès les premières notes, mon cœur s'est envolé et mon amour a refait surface. J'étais pourtant déterminé à t'oublier, j'y étais presque arrivé mais il faut croire que tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille. J'ai l'impression que tu chantes pour moi mais je dois encore me faire des illusions. Annabelle quitte mes bras car je refuse de quitter la salle et elle s'en va voir une amie, furieuse. Elle peut partir loin si elle veut, je m'en moque, tu es encore la seule qui compte. Mais je me refuse à revoir tes yeux au risque de succomber.

**It's like I've been awakened **(C'est comme si je venais de me réveiller)  
><strong>I'm surrounded by your embrace <strong>(Tu brises toutes les règles que je me fixais)  
><strong>The risk that I'm takin' <strong>(C'est le risque que je prend)  
><strong>I'm never gonna shut you out <strong>(Je ne t'empêcherais jamais d'entrer)  
><strong>Everywhere I'm looking now<strong> (Peu importe ou je regarde)  
><strong>I'm surrounded by your embrace <strong>(Je suis entourée de ton étreinte)  
><strong>Baby I can see you halo<strong> (Bébé je peux voir ton aura)  
><strong>You know you're my saving grace<strong> (Tu es mon sauveur)

Tes yeux ont toujours tout dit pour moi. Lorsque tu étais triste, joyeuse, furieuse, j'ai toujours su interpréter toutes tes émotions. Mais ces derniers mois ils sont devenus impassibles et j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais heureuse que je sois avec Annabelle. Après tout je te fichais enfin la paix comme tu me l'avais demandé toutes ces années. Tes émeraudes m'avaient envouté et Merlin sait que c'est encore le cas. Alors je ne veux plus voir ton regard..

_**You're everything I need and more** (Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus)  
><strong>It's written all over your face<strong> (C'est écrit partout sur ton visage)  
><strong>Baby I can feel your halo<strong> (Bébé je peux sentir ton aura)  
><strong>Pray it won't fade away<strong>(J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas)_

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** (Je peux sentir ton aura)  
><strong>I can see your halo, halo, halo<strong> (Je peux voir ton aura)

Je sens mon frère s'approcher, et ma poser la main sur l'épaule. Tu me réconfortes? Tu m'empêches de succomber? Tu me mets en garde? Mais ton intention est toute autre et tu te penches pour chuchoter:

-Elle t'aime réellement, retente ta chance, Cornedrue, et deviens vraiment heureux. Pas cette pathétique imitation que tu nous fais depuis plusieurs mois.

Alors tu avais deviné que je n'étais pas entièrement moi-même. J'avais presque réussi à m'en persuadé pourtant, de mon bonheur avec Annabelle. Je sais que les autres Maraudeurs te soutiennent dans cette démarche. S'ils disent que tu m'aimes, Lily, pourquoi ne pas les croire? Je lève enfin les yeux pour les fixer dans les tiens, mon ange.

Tes émeraudes brillent de larmes contenues mais un sourire éclaire ton visage et tu ne me quittes plus des yeux. Merlin, Lily, je t'aime encore

_**Everywhere I'm looking now** (Peu importe ou je regarde)  
><strong>I'm surrounded by your embrace<strong> (Je suis entourée de ton étreinte)  
><strong>Baby I can see you halo <strong>(Bébé je peux voir ton aura)  
><strong>You know you're my saving grace<strong>(Tu es mon sauveur)_

**You're everything I need and more** (Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus)  
><strong>It's written all over your face<strong> (C'est écrit partout sur ton visage)  
><strong>Baby I can feel your halo <strong>(Bébé je peux sentir ton aura)  
><strong>Pray it won't fade away<strong>(J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas)

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo **(Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura )  
><strong>I can see your halo <strong>(Je peux voir ton aura)

Je termine ma chanson, les yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de James et n'entends pas les applaudissements frénétiques qui saluent ma prestation. Visiblement le public a adoré ce qui m'aurait fait rougir en temps normal si je n'avais pas été totalement concentrée sur James. J'espérais tellement qu'il me pardonnerait mes erreurs. Je sortis de mon état second et fit un sourire à l'assemblée avant d'aller prendre l'air.

Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre sous un arbre du parc et nous nous fixions en silence quand il ouvrit les bras. Légèrement mais ce fut suffisant pour m'y précipiter. Je l'enlaçais en lui disant combien j'étais désolée jusqu'à ce qu'il me fisse taire en m'embrassant.

-Ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre sourit Sirius en regardant le couple s'embrasser. Même si ça a été dur d'en arrivé là.

-Oui c'est certain, et maintenant ils vont avoir une vie pleine d'amour et de joie poursuivit Rémus.

-Et ils nous feront plein de Cornedrue Junior termina Peter.

Les maraudeurs se sourirent et retournèrent profiter de la fête laissant les deux amoureux tranquilles.

-Je t'aime James Potter affirma Lily avec un grand sourire

-Je t'aime aussi ma Fleur de Lys fit James en posant son front contre le sien, en essuyant quelques larmes qui coulaient encore.

Et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser sous la lumière bienveillante des étoiles.


End file.
